


First Kiss

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	First Kiss

**Title:** First Kiss  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** mild angst  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #67: Kiss  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Against all odds, Neville remembers.

  
~

First Kiss

~

Neville could remember his first kiss. Intellectually, he knew it was unlikely; who remembered things that happened to them as a baby? But sometimes, when he was drifting between sleep and hazy wakefulness, he remembered a voice like music, hair that smelled like lavender, and the press of soft lips on his forehead.

His gran wasn’t the kissing sort, he was sure it hadn’t been her. The memory lay dormant for years until, one day, after visiting his parents at St. Mungo’s, he leaned forward and kissed his mother’s cheek. The scent of lavender wafted over him, and he cried.

~


End file.
